Business Proposal
by Envy911
Summary: Doflamingo has a business proposal for his fellow Shichibukai, but Crocodile wants to get something out of it too. It goes well for both parties in the end. DonCroc, explicit sexual scenes.


a/n: Another DonCroc fic! Set during the Alabasta arc, and this one actually has somewhat of a plot to it. But there is still quite a bit of yummy man sex. And if you don't know what a caiman is it's like a crocodile only smaller.

Oh a special thanks to **Waterwindow**! Her amazing pictures for my story Hook Up made me want to write more of these two. You must look at her pictures! Go to my profile for links!

---

"He isn't expecting anyone," Nico Robin said as she led the tall, lanky man down the dimly let hallway. The man behind her gave a short unique laugh but said nothing. "He may not welcome you," this time a hint of threat could be heard in her tone.

"Don't worry about it pretty lady. I'm sure he'll…welcome me fine." Doflamingo replied not worried about how the other Shichibukai would welcome him. They came to a set of grand doors and Robin wrapped firmly on the thick, elegantly carved wood.

"Yes," was the simply response from the other side. Taking the answer—simple as it was—as a sign that she was allowed to enter Robin opened the grand doors. The tall woman stood just inside the threshold to her boss's office hands folded behind her back and keeping an eye on the man behind her.

"You have a visitor," She stated, stepping aside she allowed Doflamingo to enter the large dimly light room.

"Hey Alligator," Doflamingo joked walking past the woman to stand in the middle of the room. Crocodile turned around in his chair; facing his guest instead of the large Bananawani tank.

"Crocodile," he said in a calm yet irritated voice. "And to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I got a business proposal for you Caiman," The blond said walking up the Crocodile's desk and sitting down in the large leather chair in front of it. The other man glared at him for a moment then turned his attention to Nico Robin.

"Leave us alone Miss. All Sunday," Said woman gave a curt nod and left closing the doors behind her. "And if you keep making fun of my name I'll feed you to one of my Bananawani." Doflamingo gave a short laugh and folded his legs Indian style in his seat.

"Sorry, I just get you confused with other animals sometimes," He shrugged out of his feathered coat letting it fall onto the back of his chair. Crocodile didn't encourage the other man by getting annoyed at his childish joke and instead pulled a tin from the top drawer of his desk. Opening it her pulled a cigar from it and stuck it between his teeth; then held the tin out to the other man. Doflamingo considered it but then shook his head no.

Shrugging Crocodile replaced the tin in his drawer and lit the one in his mouth. "So," he started blowing a thick breath of smoke out at the other man. "You said you had a business proposal for me?"

"Yeah, and I got to say you got a pretty good thing goin` here. A whole nation eating out of your hand and the World Government ain't none the wiser." He looked around the room as he spoke. A large fire place sat unlit against the far wall; a few large arm chairs placed near it. Other than that not much decorated the room, save for the large elegant desk in front of him and the Bananawani tank behind it.

"Yes, well then was the general idea; and I plan to keep it that way," his eyes narrowed at the other war lord sending the message without saying it.

"Don't worry Croc, I'm not spilling anything. Would I be here asking for your help if I was going to?"

"Well with you I can never be too sure," Crocodile took in a deep breath from his cigar; savoring the rich, expensive taste of the tobacco. "Now if you wouldn't mind, what exactly do you need help with."

Doflamingo leaned forward in his char, resting his hands on his knees. "As I'm sure you've heard my business is going rather well too," Crocodile gave a slight nod he had heard of his fellow war lord's success in the slave industry. "Well, I've got a prime deal on some true Alabasta beauties right now. Only problem is that it's a limited time offer and I don't have any of my ships in the area. So you can see how this presents a problem for me."

Crocodile could easily see where this was headed. "You want me to use Baroque Works to ship your slaves?" Crocodile bit down on the end of his cigar in thought. He was in no way a model citizen and had a rap sheet of misdeeds a mile long, but even he found the idea of slaves to be slightly discerning. Then another thought struck him. Pulling his cigar from his mouth he let smoke billow from his lips as he spoke. "If you don't have any ships in the area how did you get here?"

"I…commandeered one of your ships," Doflamingo said leaning back in his chair.

Crocodile cocked a thin eyebrow and took a long drag from his cigar. Exhaling the smoke through his nose he thought for a moment. "So, let me get this straight. You 'commandeered' one of _my_ ships and now you want me to use _my _company to help transport _your_ illegal goods."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. And so what if slave trading is illegal. You deal with illegal stuff all the time," he grinned and waited for the other man to give him an answer. Crocodile just gave him a hard look and Doflamingo realized it was going to take a little more persuading than that. "Tell you what, you help me and I'll make it worth your while," he leaned forward in his seat again and gave a wide grin.

Crocodile snorted and took one last drag before snubbing out his cigar in the ashtray on his desk. "What," he started breathe the smoke deep into his lungs. "You gonna offer one of you slave girls to me?" smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke, but he could still see Doflamingo's grin widen through it.

"Ha, I know women aren't your type," he laughed. "You wouldn't be interested in any of my merchandise. Besides I can sell them for more it they aren't used goods." Crocodile was slightly bothered by two things the man had said. The first being that the other war lord somehow knew about his sexual preferences. And the second was the way he talked about woman like they were a manufactured product. He used people all the time but not in the way Doflamingo sold them and it irked him the smallest of bits. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on the man in front of him.

"Well then offer me something that does interest me or stop wasting my time," he said crossing his arms over his chest; hook resting in the bicep of his right arm, glinting slightly in the dim light of the room. Doflamingo's grin turned into a sly smirk and he stood up from his chair with a grace that seemed out of place for someone of his size. Walking around to the other side of the desk he put a hand on the back of Crocodile's chair, spinning the other man around to face him.

Crocodile looked up at the man standing in front of him. The almost eerie glow from the Bananawani tank out lined him, tinting his flamboyant clothes a darker blue-green color and making him look more imposing. Without having to be asked Crocodile stood up; he was about a head shorter than the other war lord, but that fact didn't make him nervous in the least. Looking up at the taller man he waited for him to make the first move, and wasn't disappointed.

Bringing up one of his large hands Doflamingo griped the other man's neck lightly; ducking down and pressing his lips to his. Moving his hand from his neck he slid it around to the back of Crocodile's head; fingers threading in his deep violet hair. Said man brought his hand up and gripped the back of Doflamingo's neck pulling him in closer; his left arm wrapping around his waist pulling him closer down there as well.

Lips slid against each other at a slow pace at first then Doflamingo bit down on the other man's lip harshly and the whole situation changed. Hands held on tighter, lips pressed together with more force, and tongues explored the warm caverns of mouths. Crocodile kicked his chair out from behind him and the other Shichibukai pushed him back against the desk; knee coming up and rubbing between his legs, grinding the expensive fabric of Crocodile's dress pants against his growing arousal.

Doflamingo's free hand moved up to Crocodile's chest; first pushing his coat from his shoulders, then swiftly unbuttoning his vest and the dress shirt under it. Pulling Crocodile's scarf off he kissed the other man's thick neck biting and sucking at the gray tinted skin. Crocodile bit his lip and groaned tipping his head back in pleasure. The blond smirked at this and moved down to his chest. First licking pert nipples, and then moving to run his tongue along the raised skin of a scar spanning his right pectoral.

The wet, warm sensations against the sensitive scar tissue mad Crocodile shudder and give a low moan. He moved his hand from Doflamingo's neck and to his shirt. Untucking it from his pants and undoing the few buttons he had done up. The blond shivered at the cool feeling of Crocodiles rings against his chest and came back up to face him. Dipping in to kiss him again, only to have his partner stop him.

"Take them off," Crocodile said looking into the taller man's face. Said man smirked and removed his glasses; reveling his stunning crystal blue eyes. Bright and vibrant even in the dimly lit room and boring right into Crocodile's gold ones. The first time he saw Doflamingo's eyes he had immediately understood why he wore those glasses all the time. If he didn't all people would be able to do is star at him. He was already an attractive man, but his eyes sucked you in like a vortex. Clear and sparkling not what you would expect from a devious pirate.

"Better," Crocodile whispered pulling him back down and kissing him. One hand tangled in his short blond hair, while his hook caught the collar of his shirt and pulled it down so it pooled around his elbows. Doflamingo's hands were busy as well. One of them was undoing Crocodile's belt while the other slipped down the back of his pants, kneading one of his ass cheeks firmly. Once the hand that was busy with his belt had finished undoing it he placed it on the desk behind them, and Crocodile grabbed his wrist just in time to stop him from sweeping everything from its surface. "Don't you dare," He growled ripping his mouth away from the kiss. "Most of that stuff is important, expensive, and one of a kind."

Doflamingo pouted slightly. "Damn, and I've always wanted to do that," He didn't stay crest fallen long and instead kissed Crocodile again. Pulling his hand away from his grip he spread it over his chest; fingers rolling one hard nipple, then the other. He swiftly changed their positions so he was the one against the desk, and Crocodile had his back facing the Bananawani tank.

Cracking his blue eyes open he smirked against the other man's mouth and pushed he backward until he was pinned against the glass of the tank. Removing his hands from Crocodile he slipped his shirt all the way off and then when back to touching him. Pushing his orange shirts down to his elbows and slipping one hand down the front of his pants.

Crocodile moaned into the blonde's mouth as his erection was fisted. He shivered in pleasure and brought his hand to the front of Doflamingo's pants; rubbing the other man's dick through the brightly colored fabric before undoing his belt. Unbuttoning and zipping his pants he grabbed the taller man's cock much the same way his was being gripped. Jerking each other off and making undignified sex noises into each other's mouth. Doflamingo shuddered as the violet haired man thumbed his tip moving his Prince Albert back and for the inside his cock head. His grip on Crocodile's cock unintentionally tightened and said man bucked against him in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck. Don't do that," Doflamingo gasped when there mouths parted. Crocodile looked him dead in the eye and moved his thumb in little circles over the end of the barbell; Doflamingo gave a load moan as the piercing moved inside him and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Kuahah, that fell good eh?" Crocodile laughed as the blond shuddered against him. Then his head shot up and he was looking into those stunning blue eyes. His mouth felt dry and he didn't protest as Doflamingo turned him around pressing him into the glass of the Bananawani tank.

The glass was cold against his exposed chest and made his already hard nipples harder; almost to the point of hurting. Then his pants were yanked down to his knees and he suddenly felt warm. A wave of heat running up his spine as something warm and wet prodded at his entrance. Looking behind him he could see the other Shichibukai on his knees, hands holding his cheeks apart while his apparently very talented tongue rimmed him. He groaned and let his forehead fall against the glass with a dull thud. His breath made the glass fog as he breathed in little pants against it and the muscles in his calve twitching as his legs shock from pleasure.

Doflamingo lapped at the tight pucker several times before pressing his tongue into the other man. He could feel Crocodile shaking but didn't stop; tongue moving in and out of him and stretching his slightly. After a few minutes of this he withdrew his tongue and quickly replaced it with two of his fingers. Standing up he bit Crocodile's right ear, pulling at the piercing there then whispering into his ear. "You ready for me?"

Crocodile looked over his shoulder at this and glared. "Just do it," Then he choked on whatever he was going to say next as the other man did as told. Pressing into him firmly and not stopping until his sizable dick was rooted to the very base. He could feel Doflamingo's hot breath coming in quick pants against his ear and that only served to heighten the feeling of being filled completely. He could also feel his piercing against his inner walls; it was an odd feeling but not an unwelcome one.

Both hand and hook pressed against the glass tank in front of him. The sweaty digits of his right hand clenched against the glass as the man behind him pulled out and thrust back in slowly, making a distinct squeaking sound as they slid over the glass. Closing his eyes he rocked back into the taller man as he began to move in and out of his body; taken in completely by the pleasure and not caring that small deep moans were escaping his throat.

Then he heard a sloshing sound, like something moving through water and opened his eyes. In front of him was one of his Bananawani that had swum up next to the glass. Staring at him with its large black beady eye and Crocodile could see himself in that eye. Could see his reflection in the ebony depths; grayish skin flushed, lips parted, hair tussled, eyes over dilated. The sight of himself was an erotic thing all on its own, but Doflamingo was also there. Biting and sucking at the neck. Tongue running up to his ear and mouthing the shell. Crocodile saw all of this as he looked into the eye of his pet.

"Fuffuff, think it knows what's happening to its master?" Doflamingo teased licking his ear and making Crocodile shudder again. The violet haired man turned to glare at him over his shoulder. Doflamingo just laughed again and thrust hard into him. Crocodile gasped and rest his head against the glass. Looking back up at the Bananawani he gave it a harsh glare, and seeing that its presents wasn't welcome the huge beast quickly swam away. "Now that wasn't very nice," The blond teased still moving in and out of him.

Crocodile wanted to formulate a response but it seemed that his voice box had other ideas because all he could do was groan, moan, and gasp. He tilted his head to one side as Doflamingo licked and kissed up his neck; reaching his ear again he bit down on the lobe pulling on the piercing again then moving to nip at his jaw. Crocodile growled and turned his head to meet the other man's lips, catching him in a slightly awkward kiss.

Doflamingo picked up his pace as he kissed the other Shichibukai. Moving faster and harder than he had been and repeatedly agitating Crocodile's prostate. Said man pushed back against him with every move he made, kissing him franticly at the same time. He could feel the steel of Doflamingo's piercing against that bundle of nerves inside of him and it was an exceedingly pleasurable feeling.

Then long talented fingers wrapped around his throbbing member and he lost what little control he had left. Ripping his mouth from Doflamingo's he pressed his forehead to the cool glass and let out a deep, load moan. Cracking open his hazy gold eyes he could see the blonde's pale hand moving over his cock with a pace and grip to match the intensity of his thrusts.

"Fuck…" he cursed biting his lip hard and pressing firmly back against the other man. He could feel his climax approaching; could feel the cords of pleasure being stressed to the max and he was going to erupt at any moment.

Doflamingo could sense this in the way he was breathing, in the way his stomach muscles twitched and tightened. He thrust slower and more firmly hitting his prostate dead on with every movement. Pumping the other man's dick at a quicker pace and bringing his other hand around to gently fondle his balls. Crocodile shuddered, every muscle in his body tensing as cords of pleasure finely broke; sending him into nirvana and making him tighten around his partner's cock.

Doflamingo let out a broken near scream as the hot walls around him clenched to the point of almost pain. Pulling half way out he slammed back in and came hard and long. Thick bursts of cum filling Crocodile's ass and seeping out to make them both sticky. The sounds of their heavy panting filled the room, the only noise echoing back to them and sounding twice as loud as it was.

Crocodile leaned his full weight on the glass wall in front of him; letting the cold glass cool his sex heated body. One of the large beasts housed within it swam up to the side again but this time he didn't care. He was still trying to make his way back from nirvana and the fact the Doflamingo's Prince Albert was still pressed against his prostate didn't make that trip any easier.

Doflamingo for his part was simply resting against the other Shichibukai's back and placing kissing on the back of his sweaty neck. He wanted to stay like that; relaxed against the other man and still buried deep inside of him, but knew they both had other things to do. Crocodile didn't seem like the kind of guy to cuddle anyway.

Straightening up he groaned as he pulled out of Crocodile; nearly getting hard again at the sight of his cum seeping from the other man's body and running down his thighs. Crocodile groaned too as he turned around, slouching against the Bananawani tank. Out of the corner of his eye could see that one of the large creatures was still there obviously interested in what was going on, on the other side of the glass.

"Your pets seem to be rather perverted." Doflamingo commented a smirk resting on his lips. "Maybe they take after their owner." Grabbing Crocodile's scarf from his desk he cleaned the cum from his loin then, tossed it to the other man and pulled his pants up. Crocodile caught the blue cloth and looked at it for a moment. It was a nice, expensive material and it didn't please him that Doflamingo was using it to wipe up cum; but then again what else were they supposed to use. Cleaning the backs of his legs and the glass he had shot his cum onto he wadded up the scarf and threw it aside. Pulling up his pants he walked back to his desk.

"I'm the perverted one? Hmp, I'm not the one how came here and offered sex in exchange for doing business," Crocodile replied rebuttoning his shirts and fastening his pants. Taking a comb from the top drawer of his desk he ran it through his hair; making it look neat and business like instead of tussled like he had just gotten fucked half way to heaven.

"Well, whatever seals the deal, and it wasn't that bad of an arrangement either. Pretty damn good for both parties," Doflamingo said buttoning up his shirt and tucking in back into his pants. "We do have a deal don't we? You'll ship my slaves."

Crocodile eyed the vast expanse of chest the other war lord left exposed and then looked up to meet his brilliant blue eyes one last time. "Yes, we have a deal," he confirmed picking up the brightly colored sunglasses that had fallen to the floor. Handing them to Doflamingo he knew it would be the last time he saw those amazing eyes for quite some time.

"Sweet," the taller war lord said pulling on his coat and taking the glasses from Crocodile. Then he grabbed his wrist and pulled him in over the desk. Giving him one last, long kiss he released him and put his glasses on. "We should do business more often Alligator." With that he turned and left the large office.

Grinning Crocodile pulled a cigar from the tin in his desk. Lighting it he turned around and leaned on said desk. "It's Crocodile, and yes we should," he said blowing out a well formed ring of smoke and watching as his Bananawani swam around it their tank.

---

a/n: Well there you go another DonCroc story. Hope you liked it.  
Please inform me if you saw any mistakes. Review/critique please!


End file.
